


A Normal Christmas

by flightinflame



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Multi, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 22nd of December, and Phil is heading home to see his parents.  He's not going alone.  He just needs his family to accept that maybe his life isn't working out quite how they had hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 22nd December

"Favourite film?"  
"Saw III." The answer was quick, as Clint sprawled out in the seat, smirking. Not his favourite - he couldn't stand it, especially not the scene with the ice. But it was Kele's favourite, and right now that was what was important. The aim of the game was to get your head inside that of the character you were playing. You needed to know them inside out if you were going to use them. "Yours?"  
"Anastasia."  
"Reusing choices? That's just sloppy." 'Kele' smiled over at 'Natalie', who shrugged. She put effort in to this, had to, but she didn't go to the level of micro-detail that Clint enjoyed. Clint was more likely to be caught out than her, so he put in more effort.

"It's a good choice for her. Favourite meal?" She asked in return.  
"Hamburger. There's this place in New York Phil takes us to sometimes, they do two pound burgers."  
"He spoils you." Natalie laughed.  
"He spoils us. You eat fries and hot dogs and then steal my fries." Kele informed her, grinning, his hand tangling with hers.

Phil glanced in the rear view mirror, seeing the two of them curled up in the back seat, perfectly in character, treating this like any other mission. He supposed it was for them. But they were making the effort, and that meant more than he could say. He kept his hands on the steering wheel as he drove along roads he knew well, that he had driven tens of times in the past, ignoring the conversation on in the back . He'd been to see his family since joining SHIELD - as far as they were concerned, he was an accountant for some small-time business up in New York, and they weren't bothered about it - but this was the first time he'd brought these two along.

There had been a few eyebrows raised when he'd asked if he could bring some people he wanted them to meet, but no one had actually objected. His father had asked, in an effort to be polite, if this was that Kele they'd heard so much about, and Phil had said it was. There had been a disapproving noise, and the silence had been palpable when he'd continued speaking into the phone.  
"I want to bring Natalie as well. She's my..." He had hesitated slightly, looking over at the two assassins, Clint still wrapped in bedsheets whilst Natasha did a weapons check, smiling at him softly, nodding her permission - she knew her cover story. While definitions were something Natasha avoided, Natalie had no such qualms. "She's our girlfriend."

The silence had stretched on, until embarrassed, he'd muttered something and hung up. Clint had wrapped his arms around Phil's waist, kissing his cheek.  
"Bet your dad wants you to dump me for her."  
Phil shrugged awkwardly, knowing it was probably true, and slid back to reality.  
"Just..." He sighed, looking at the road ahead of him, his hands tight around the steering wheel. "I really appreciate you coming here okay? Even if it doesn't go so well, I'm glad you tried."

"We'll play nice." Natasha answered, and then Natalie was back to checking her nails and makeup in a compact she'd grabbed from her bag - which contained Natalie's makeup, and Natasha's weaponry, a strange mixture of lives. Phil always admired how seamlessly she did that, transforming between persona in front of his eyes. Even now, she still found new ways to impress him.

"It's just three days Phil." Kele reminded him - you could tell it was Kele, accent was wrong for Clint. Today was the 22nd of December, and they'd be going home on the 24th - Kele had a shift at the factory where he was a security guard on Christmas day itself, and Stark would never forgive them if they weren't in the tower for their first Christmas together.

Natalie nodded, seemingly satisfied with her makeup, putting it away in the bag.  
"We can do three days." She promised, her hand squeezing Phil's shoulder for a moment.

Phil nodded, hoping that they could.   
"Not long now." He told them as he swerved off of the highway, towards the small town where he was born, towards the house he had grown up in. It still looked the same, a lasting reminder of when he had believed that this was all there would be in life.  
James was already there, he realised. He was used to his older brother turning up first. He had always been their parents' favourite son.

"James Coulson, runs a grocery shop in Austin. Divorcee, two children - Benjamin who is eight and Danielle who is eleven." Clint confirmed, running the information as though Phil’s brother was a target.

The car parked, and no sooner were they in place than a light blue car parked beside them, a middle aged couple inside.  
"Sammy, short for Samantha, Evans. Paediatric Nurse. Married to Paul Evans, no children." Clint repeated, vocalising the information, giving Phil one last chance to correct him, to make sure he didn't make an important mistake. Phil nodded once, and the three of them climbed out, Natalie brushing some imagined dust off of her skirt.

The door opened, and a woman in her mid sixties stepped out. She hurried over to the other car, enfolding Sammy in a hug. Phil's smile stayed steady, and he wrapped an arm around Kele's waist. 

Kele smirked, and wrapped an arm around Phil's shoulder, holding out a hand towards Mrs. Coulson.  
"Hello."  
"Kele." She smiled, but it seemed strained. "You... you should come in..." Her gaze flickered over to Natalie, who was standing there demurely, her bag held in front of her. "You too dear..."

Natalie walked up to her and smiled.  
"Thanks for letting us come Mrs. Coulson..."  
"Oh, call me Susan..." She answered, smiling at her. "I'm so glad you could make it."  
"I'm so excited to finally meet you Susan, Phil's told us so much..." They walked arm in arm towards the house, and Phil felt a blossom of pride in his chest. Because he knew that Natasha could do this. But the fact that she had chosen to, that she had done it for him, was something he saw as pretty special.

Sammy embraced her brother, ogling Kele and smiling.   
"So, you're the man who's making an honest man of my brother."  
"Something like that." Kele grinned, holding out his hand towards her. She shook it, and they headed after the others, introductions made. Phil kept a comforting hand on Kele's waist, impressed by how he was handling it so far. It was Clint that he thought might struggle – Natasha could handle this situation, but Clint seemed more likely to panic. So far he was doing well, and Phil felt so proud.

The introductions were made quickly, and Phil tried to ignore the way Sammy and James were looking at his lovers. It was while they were eating dinner – a lasagne and salad his mother had prepared earlier, that James started asking awkward questions.  
“How did a guy like Phil manage to end up with a girl like you?” He asked Natalie, practically leering at her. Natalie smiled, and cuddled up against Phil’s side – Phil knew Natasha must be fuming, but you couldn’t see that in Natalie’s posture, in her smile.  
“He takes good care of us.” She said simply.

James sneered slightly, and mouthed something that looked suspiciously like ‘money’. Natalie bristled against Phil’s side, but it was Kele who answered.  
“Actually, we earn more than him.” He smirked at James across the table. “We just have something that works.”

Silence fell again, and it was Natalie who kept the conversation moving, asking about Sammy’s job, talking to her husband, and asking about James’s children. Phil’s parents exchanged looks.  
“Are you going to have children?” Mr. Coulson asked, and Natalie shook her head. Phil glared at his father as he sighed in relief.

“We’re just not interested…” Natalie shrugged a little. “Busy with work and things, that’s all.” Kele’s hand met hers under the table, and the conversation continued.

“We set the guest room up.” Sarah informed them. “I… I don’t know which of you would like Phil’s room.”  
“I can sleep on the floor.” They answered in unison, looking at each other.  
“No, Natalie, you and Phil have the bed.” Kele insisted. “I’ll sleep on the floor.”  
“We’ve got Phil’s room.”  
“I bet its covered in Captain America posters.” Kele protested, and the silence it was met with proved he was right. “No, we’re staying together.”

“Whatever makes you happy...” Sarah spoke gently, but the smile on her face seemed forced. “I’m glad we get to meet you.”  
“It’s lovely to meet you too.” Natalie smiled, and Kele offered to do the washing up.  
“It’s alright.” Phil’s hand came to rest on his arm. “Let’s just go to bed…”

Once they were alone, he pulled them both close, stroking their hair, and smiling.  
“You two were amazing out there…” He praised. “Do you think you can make two more days?” If they wanted to go home, he wouldn’t insist they stayed. He still was grateful they had done what they had for him, and he wouldn’t push for more.

Natasha nodded.  
“I can…” She squeezed his hand. “So can Clint.” 

Phil watched them curl up in his bed, sitting in a chair to watch, and wished that this could be easier for them. Maybe things would be easier in the morning.


	2. 23rd December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Clint continue to try and get on with Phil's family.  
> Warnings: Violence, use of guns.

Phil woke early when Clint nuzzled at his shoulder, stroking his fingers through his hair. Outside, the sky was just beginning to tinge with dawn. On Clint’s other side, Natasha was laying tangled in the quilt, one hand under the pillow, relaxed and seemingly asleep. Phil knew she would be holding a knife, and that she was far more awake than either of them. Still, he would treat her as though she was asleep until she deigned to give signs of life.  
“Morning Clint…”  
“Kele.” Clint corrected, and Phil nodded once. It was easier for Clint to just stay in character, to not have to think about anything more than the role he had to play.  
“Kele… what are you doing?”  
“Breakfast.” Kele answered, getting to his feet. “I’ll be back soon.”

Phil paused, wondering if he should tell Clint that making yourself breakfast in someone else’s house was generally regarded as rude. He was fairly sure Clint already knew that, but it was just how he was, and he couldn’t be bothered to have that argument, so he let him go.

Kele returned after a few minutes, carrying three plates of fried breakfast – which was apparently enough to make Natalie wake up, the knife glinting in the air for a moment as she slipped it into a hidden holster and sat for her food.

“Do… try not to stab anyone today.” Phil reminded her, but he was smiling fondly as he spoke – he was fairly sure she would only stab someone if she felt that they deserved it, and she was normally a good judge of if people deserved to be stabbed, shot, or otherwise injured. So at least that worked in his favour.

The three of them ate their breakfast quickly, before dressing. Natalie carried the plates downstairs, and Phil went to make coffee for all of them.

Phil’s father looked up at the three of them, then pointedly turned his attention back to the newspaper, and the room fell into awkward silence until a moment later his mother walked in, clicking her tongue slightly when she saw Natalie doing the dishes.  
“You don’t have to worry about that dear, I can do that…” She shooed her away, and Natalie moved back with a soft laugh.  
“Thank you Susan.”  
“Oh it’s nothing dear, just trying to help.” She smiled, and glanced over at Phil, who had an arm around Kele’s waist. “You look nervous Phillip.”

Clint couldn’t hold back a smirk at hearing Phil’s full name, and Phil shook his head.  
“No, I’m not nervous.”  
“Damn well should be.” His father answered, causing Natasha and Clint to turn towards him, a dangerous expression across both faces, gazes hard. “Bringing them home, ruining our Christmas and expecting us to be happy about it.”  
“Thomas.” Susan reprimanded him quickly, irritation clear in her eyes. “We talked about this. Phillip is only here for three days, and we will all get along… we might not approve of all of his choices, but they both seem to be nice enough…”  
“How long do you think it will be before those two break his heart? What if she –“ he pointed towards Natalie. “Wants to get married? Who would she choose?”  
“I would.” Natalie interrupted, only just managing to stay under control and in character “choose not to marry unless it was to both of them. I care about them equally, and would not pick between them.”

Thomas looked away, and Phil walked over to Natalie, rubbing her back tenderly and gazing into her eyes, silently checking that she was alright. She rolled her eyes at the attention, knowing why Coulson was concerned, but wishing that he wasn’t.  
“I’m fine Phil.” She ducked out of his grip. “It’s a sensible question to ask…”

Phil shook his head, but he knew that there was little he could say, no way he could easily fix the situation for her at that moment. He knew she had dealt with far worse than this more times than he could count, but that was different. That had been on actual missions, jobs with lives on the line. This was just meant to be a family Christmas. He wished they could be themselves, but that would have gone down badly, and the fact they were willing to lie for his sake was so much more than he could have expected.

“Hello James.” Natalie smiled, walking over to him, an attempt at friendliness that Natasha must have known would backfire. James’s eyes lingered on her for just a moment longer than was comfortable.  
“Natalie.” He returned, smiling. “I do hope you slept well…”

“Wonderfully.” She answered, seemingly blind to anything else in his words. “It was very comfortable.”

“I was wondering, Phil…” James turned to his brother, still standing too close to Natalie. Natalie backed away slightly, wandering over to Kele who wrapped a protective arm around her waist, stroking her side and trying to help her to relax. “What do you do about anniversaries?”

“That’s nothing to do with you.” Kele shot back, tense now, hating how Phil’s family was talking towards them. He had known it was never going to go well, but this still sucked. “Look. Phil’s here because for some reason, and to be honest God knows why, he wants to see you. And we’re here because we love him, and we want to support him, and we actually want to get to know you. But all you do is say how we don’t love him, and pry into our private life, and the truth is, whether or not you like it, Nat and I love him, he loves us, and we are happy. That isn’t going to change. So if you want to keep Phil in your life, which you should do because he’s awesome, you’re going to have to accept that the two of us are part of his life.”

James stared at him, as did Thomas, and it was Susan who recovered fasted, nodding and smiling at Kele, pulling both him and Natalie into a gentle hug.  
“That was well said… I’m sorry if we’re made you feel unwanted, we want to meet the people Phil cares about.” The other two still didn’t respond, and Phil spoke.  
“Why don’t the three of you go out for a little while so I can talk to dad and James?” He suggested, brushing his lips against Clint’s, pulling back to stare into his eyes as he mouthed “so proud of you”.

Clint nodded, and squeezed Natalie’s hand, then smiled to Susan.  
“I still need to get Phil a bit more for Christmas actually, if you’d like to help?”  
“I can try…” Susan answered with a smile, and the two of them headed out of the house, Natalie between them.

“What do you want to get?” Susan asked, looking at the two of them.

“We thought we might get him something he can wear at work.” Natalie answered, speaking for both of them. “Not the suits, he’s got those, but maybe handkerchiefs, or cufflinks…”  
“Actually.” Kele interrupted. “I’ve been wanting to get him a tie pin, if I can find one suitable…”  
“There’s a lovely jewellers, not that far from here… I’ll drive you.” Susan answered, and she took them to the shop the next town over. In the car, she questioned them about their life with Phil, but her questions weren’t rude, they were patient and she genuinely seemed interested, so Natalie and Kele answered, being as honest as they could be. When Kele told her about Phil buying them burgers, and Natalie’s habit of stealing everyone else’s fries, Susan had laughed softly, and when they were parked all of them seemed more relaxed.

The jewellers was relatively quiet – only a couple of customers that were grabbing last minute gifts. Natalie looked through the pile of cufflinks, until she smiled, and held out a black box.  
“These.” Nestled in the purple velvet were two cufflinks, white circles with the shape of a black spider outlined on them. “These are perfect.”

Susan frowned slightly.  
“I don’t like spiders, horrible things…”  
“It’s alright.” Natalie smiled. “He’ll like it, I’m sure of it. And anyway, we can’t let him look too serious.”  
“No…” She agreed, looking over at Kele as he threw up a victorious fist into the air. “I found what I was looking for.”  
“Oh?” Natalie asked, walking closer, and laughing when she saw what it was – a small golden tie pin, in the shape of an arrow. “Oh, he’s going to love that.” 

Clint grinned, and nodded, and started to walk towards the desk, staring at the miniature arrow. He doubted Phil would ever actually wear it at work, but it would still hopefully make him smile. That was all he could ask for.

“Kele.” Natasha’s voice, instantly distinguishable from Natalie’s, cut through the air, and Clint’s head snapped up, to stare as the door of the jeweller’s was smashed, two men walking in with their guns pointed at the customers, a larger group following behind them. Susan sobbed, and clung to Natalie, but it didn’t take Natasha a moment to realise that the woman had deliberately put her body between Natalie and the guns – an attempt to protect her. Sweet, but misguided. She took her hand, and when the men started yelling at them to get down, she obeyed, guiding Susan down with her, seeing Clint drop down as well, starting to crawl on his stomach towards their attackers.

“Just close your eyes and stay where you are.” She whispered to Susan, squeezing her hand once more. Once Susan’s eyes were closed, she moved her feet slightly, tucking them so her toes were under her, pressing her arms to her side, and waiting for a sign. She heard the sound of breaking glass, and twisted to look at the jewellery cases that were being smashed. 

“You stay still.” One of the men ordered, his gun pointing at her for a moment.

“Me?” She asked, looking up at him, and the silence from the other customers became louder. “I’m sorry…” She was still staring, and he moved closer.  
“Don’t look at me.” He snarled.

“Oh…I… I’m sorry…” She answered, and now the guns were all pointing at her. Susan’s hand reached out towards hers, but the woman’s eyes were still shut. “I didn’t… I’m sorry…” Natalie murmured, and then her face shifted from the image of innocence to a smirk as Clint leapt to his feet, grabbing a gun from the nearest man. She heard it crack over the other man’s head, and Clint got a couple of shots. The guns had turned to him, and the guy nearest her had his finger on the trigger.

Natasha grabbed his feet from under him, the bullet hitting the wall a few inches above Clint’s head. She grabbed it from him, lashing out at the other men, some of whom were still clutching the jewellery they had grabbed. They fell to the ground, and the sirens sounded in the distance.

Clint and Natasha looked at each other, panting from exertion, and glanced at the bodies on the floor. Clint went behind the desk and found a pack of cable ties, binding their hands together while they waited, and Kele smirked at Natalie.

“Those are bad for circulation you know.” He told her. She rolled her eyes at him, and then returned to Susan, who by now was looking up at them wide eyed.

“How…” She stared at the two of them, and again at the bodies of the criminals. “You know, I don’t…” She gazed straight up at Kele. “You’re a very dedicated security guard.”

Kele grinned at her, and winked.  
“Just doing my job ma’am.”  
“And… a very… athletic secretary…”  
“Kele gives me and Phil self defence lessons. He says it would be important…” She helped the older woman to her feet, and embraced her for a moment. The police arrived, and Kele went to talk to them first, leaving Natalie with Susan.

The interviews with the police took a while, even with security footage, but eventually they were released, and the two of them headed home, their gifts in a bag that Natalie was carrying.

Thomas looked at the three of them curiously when they walked in – he was reading a newspaper, and Phil was in the kitchen, baking.  
“You were gone a long while.”  
“We got caught up in a robbery.” Susan answered. “But it was alright… Kele… was pretty amazing actually, they both were…” 

Kele grinned, smiling and shaking his head at Phil who had appeared in the doorway, concerned. No one was hurt. Nothing was wrong. They had it under control. Phil relaxed slightly.  
“And you had fun without me?”  
“We had gone out to buy you presents. Because you sent us. We couldn’t invite you.” Kele answered. “It wasn’t… it was just some idiotic kids. I’ve handled worse at work.” He shrugged, and Natalie moved over to Phil, nuzzling against his chest. Phil looked at his mother, and could see the uncertainty in her eyes, but also could tell she wasn’t going to ask too many questions.

“Phil!” Sammy called from in the kitchen. “Get them to come in here and tell me all about it while I decorate the cookies…”  
Natalie smiled and headed inside, wondering if maybe, this wouldn’t be too bad. She was still carrying her shopping bag. Kele followed a moment later, and engaged in a detailed and exaggerated description of the fight, playing up his own role. Natalie laughed, and argued about it, and Phil watched them with pride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha’s gift: http://img1.etsystatic.com/001/0/5246304/il_fullxfull.375175953_ebj6.jpg  
> Clint’s gift: http://cdn.greenweddingshoes.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/09/arrow-wedding-details-groom.jpg


	3. 24th December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 24th of December, and the visit to Phil's family is finally over.

Phil was the first one down the next morning, walking in to see his brother already sat at the kitchen table, playing with his phone.  
“James?” 

James looked up at him, and glared slightly.  
“What? Look. One more day, just a few hours really, and you’re gone. Until then, we just need to try and pretend we get on. But you don’t need to talk to me now.”  
Phil moved closer to his brother – if anything, James had seemed more hostile since Kele and Natalie had returned from their shopping trip yesterday.  
“What is it James?”

“They managed to do one thing right, but that’s all. The fact they were able to defeat some robbers doesn’t mean that mum needs to think of them as her new son and daughter in law.”  
Phil sighed, knowing what the problem was. James had always been the best, the favourite, and had done well with Phil in his shadow. Phil had been happy there – it meant that less attention was paid to him, and meant that he could get what he wanted to do done without interruption. He stayed in the shadows at work as well, seeming unassuming, and succeeding when other, flashier, more obvious individuals failed.

But now Kele and Natalie were beginning to bring the attention on to him. He could handle attention. James, however couldn’t stand losing it.  
“Look, James. It is just one day. And… Natalie actually likes mum.” Phil sighed. “You’re just going to have to deal with them. They are part of my life. They will be a part of my life for as long as I can keep them. I am sorry your wife left you, but we’re happy together.”

James sighed, and nodded.   
“And you want me to pretend that I am happy with them as well?”  
“You need to, for your sake if not for ours. Because mum and dad are just happy I’m back for Christmas, and that means you have to try and get along with us.”

Silence fell between the two brothers, and they sat there quietly for a few more moments before Sammy walked in, smiling at them before noticing the tenseness in the air.  
“Oh. You’re fighting?”   
“We wouldn’t be if Phil hadn’t brought those two home.”

Sammy rolled her eyes.  
“You’re just jealous you’ve not got a lover as good looking as his are.”   
“Thanks Sammy…” Phil answered with a nod, going to make breakfast for the three of them. He carried the tray up to his room, pushing open the door to see Natasha and Clint sat side by side on the bed, holding wrapped presents on their laps. But when they heard the door open with a soft creak, they both stood, hiding the boxes behind them. Phil rolled his eyes, but knew that they’d show him when they were ready. For now, he would just have to wait. He placed the tray down, and handed out the food.

Natasha moved to rest her head on Phil’s shoulder, seeing the tenseness that remained in his body. She didn’t ask what had happened, and he didn’t tell her. They just sat together, eating their breakfast and relaxing.  
Silence often fell between the three of them, but none of them minded that. It was fine as long as they could still hear each other breathing, knew that they were all still alive.

Eventually, it was Phil that moved, reaching out to squeeze Natasha's hand, smiling sadly at Kele. 

"Susan will have finished Christmas dinner now. We just eat, we keep our heads down and don't do anything to draw attention to ourselves. Then we can go home."

Both assassins nodded in silent agreement, getting up - Natalie leading the way downstairs, going to see if she could help Susan at all. She disappeared off with the older woman, leaving Kele and Phil to set the table and make sure everyone had drinks.

Phil could feel his mask slipping slightly when James glared at Kele, and Kele pretended not to notice. They were both being so patient, so loyal to him, and he was fed up with his brother's actions. When Natalie walked in carrying a tray of roast potatoes and sausages wrapped in bacon, James's hand reached out towards her. 

Natasha caught his wrist, bending his hand at an awful angle and putting pressure on it, trying to make him cry out in pain. She succeeded, as he contorted himself in an attempt at stopping the pressure, swearing under his breath.

She leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
"You leave us alone. We've tried asking nicely, but you won't listen. So now I am telling you." She kept the pressure there a moment later, before releasing him.  
James gasped, curling up slightly around his injured arm and rubbing at the wrist, staring at her with startled grey eyes. He hesitated, considering arguing - but he wasn't stupid enough to do that. He nodded once, and Natasha smiled at him once more.  
"Thank you for your cooperation." 

Kele snorted in amusement, but other than that neither of them said a word, and so Phil decided to let that little slip go past innocently. She was as entitled to her fun as anyone else was after all. 

Thomas, Phil's father, walked into the room, looking at all of them, noticing how James seemed almost cowed. He shrugged, sitting down and indicating for the rest of them to take their places around the table. Sarah carried in a huge turkey for the group, and it was Thomas who sliced it. When it came to allocating everyone's share of turkey, he did what he could to make it fair. It might not have seemed like much, but Phil knew that by making sure that Kele and Natalie got an equal portion, it showed that he was treating them as a part of the family. Maybe not a particularly wanted part of the family, but one that existed none the less. 

"Thanks." Natalie whispered when she received her slices, poking at them with a fork, the very image of feminine absent mindedness, with no hint of the deadly strength that was curled inside of her.  
"It's nothing." Thomas answered. The meal continued in silence - there was little for them to say to each other. Phil felt his heart sink. He had had hopes which he never would express, of teaching the two assassins what a normally family Christmas could be like. But it was never going to work. He had brought them home but it would never be a home for them, not even a home for the characters that they were playing.

He stared down at the plate full of food, his appetite deserting him.   
"Chin up Phil." Kele spoke to him, a grin settled easily on his lips. "Not long now." Under the table, Clint's leg entwined with his own, and Phil nodded briefly. He had tried, and even though it hadn't worked out, trying had been the right thing to do. They deserved the chance.

"Are you going to stay until the evening?" Susan asked hopefully, but Kele shook his head.  
"They want me at work at 4 tomorrow morning, so we really better go after dinner."  
"Okay..." The awkward silence descended once more, and Phil made himself choke down his food just so that he would have a chance of leaving. Finally, the plates were as close to empty as they were going to get, and Kele excused himself, going to grab his bags.

Phil looked at his family, Natasha at his side.   
"Thank you for a wonderful meal." It was a lie, but he had to say something.  
"You're welcome..." Susan beamed, but he could see now that she was the only one who seemed happy. Even Sammy, who didn't seem to mind Natalie and Kele, was disappointed by the change in atmosphere their presence had caused.

Kele returned with their bag slung over his shoulder, and Natalie embraced Susan, wishing her goodbye. Thomas awkwardly shook Phil's hand.  
"Look after yourself... and ... we'll see you soon."  
"I'll see if we can make it for Thanksgiving." 

They left, heading back to the car, and Phil stared straight ahead, feeling his two agents falling into step beside him.  
"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, voice quiet but disappointment obvious. "It appears that that mission was somewhat of a failure."

"I wouldn't say that sir." Natasha answered. "We met your family, we stayed in our roles, we foiled a bank robbery, and when you suggested thanksgiving we weren't banned from going. I think that is probably the best we could have hoped for."  
"Nat's right. It wasn't a disaster." Clint threw the bag into the trunk of the car, and sat beside Natasha in the back seat, as Phil started to drive them home, all of them lost in their own thoughts. 

After about an hour, Clint spoke.  
"Hey, Phil, pull over."   
Coulson did so, parking the car at the side of the road, and twisting around so that he could talk to the two of them.  
"What is it Barton?"  
"We got you something." Clint answered, and Natasha passed over the two small boxes they had picked up before the raid.   
“Thanks…” Phil was a little surprised – neither of them normally went in for presents. They weren’t overly attached to material things, and they expected that to apply to the people around them as well. But it seemed this time they had tried, had put in extra effort.

He unwrapped the two boxes, opening the first to find a tie pin in the shape of a golden arrow. He paused, then put it in his tie.  
“You like it then sir?” Clint asked, the grin on his face reaching his eyes as well.  
“I will tolerate it enough to wear it for Christmas.” Coulson answered, in a way that said very clearly said that he liked it. “I hope that Natasha at least…” He opened the present and sighed, but swapped his simple cufflinks for the spiders she had chosen for him. “You are both idiots, you know that?”  
“Yes sir.” They chorused, grinning at each other, and Phil began to relax. Sure, the visit to his parents hadn’t been perfect. But he’d got them both back safely, and that was all he hoped for from any mission. Now, they could go home, to their chosen family, where they would be able to relax and be themselves, and no one would need to put on an act. He turned his attention back to the road and started up the car.


End file.
